cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cray Auchtin
Basic Info Name: Cray Auchtin (crayauchtin) Age: 31 Race: Human Class: Paladin (Retribution) Guild: Pia Presidium History Born shortly after the beginning of the First War in Goldshire, '''Cray Auchtin '''was but a newborn when his family was forced to flee the town due to the Orcs attacking it. Cray, in his father's protective arms, was separated from his mother. She was not seen again. Living with an adventurous Warrior such as Cray's father is far from easy, and the two traveled often. In the Second War, Cray's father left the boy in the city of Lordaeron for safety. When the war ended, his father returned. He had suffered injury but his wounds were not debilitating. No longer able to handle as much excitement as he once had, Cray's father began training his son. They still traveled and adventured as much as they could and Cray became as skilled a warrior as his father -- if not more. In the Third War began, however, the two split up during the war, though both men fought. Cray returned home only to find his father had been slain, although no one knew the exact details. Angered, Cray sought answers or vengeance. Initially, he found his reprieve from grief only in the bottom of flagons of ale. Good fortune smiled upon the veteran, however, when he stumbled into the Cathedral of Light near his home in Stormwind City. There, he discovered the Light and the calm he truly sought. After he had sobered up, he was sent to Northshire Abbey for training. Taking vows and finally becoming a true Paladin, Cray joined a band of adventurers setting out from Northshire. When the War Against the Lich King brought the Alliance to Northrend, Cray fervently battled against the Scourge. Upon returning home from the war, Cray returned to Northshire with many Paladins for a brief reprieve before taking up arms once more. Then, the Shattering broke the world and Deathwing was released. Rather than defend against the hostilities of the Horde or the danger posed by Deathwing and the Twilight's Hammer, however, Cray was ordered to return to Northrend to keep the Scourge in check. The Paladin refused, and set out on his own to defend Azeroth as he saw fit. Almost immediately, Cray began to undergo a crisis of faith. As before, Cray turned to relief in the form of alcohol and so began to frequent the tavern called the Blue Recluse. This made things worse, as Cray accidentally resurrected a Draenei Shadow Priest when she was slain in the tavern. When it was revealed that she was evil, he was wrought with guilt. Shortly afterwards, Cray encountered the Pia Presidium and was inspired to join them. Finding renewed faith in these like-minded individuals, Cray began to resolve his crisis of faith. As Cray set about defending the people of Stormwind, he found himself frequently aiding and butting heads with the Stormwind City Watch. Most notably, this occured when he joined them in the manhunt for his missing friend Ferret and her captor Sathrasa. While several members of the Watch insisted Ferret be held responsible for recent murders she appeared to have committed, Cray firmly believed that Sathrasa was the driving influence behind and therefore the one responsible for the deaths. This was confirmed, but not before a confrontation with Sathrasa during which she impaled Cray through the shoulder with a magical and poisonous spear. Though Talrathis was able to offer some healing at the scene, the wound was quite severe. It was stitched closed soon after by Mithara, although the wound prevented Cray from embarking on many adventures following this. Not long after this, Cray discovered that the book Surabar had been researching in was slowly influencing him, changing him. Cray was unable to solve the situation without the help of Gentyl. Cray also discovered the third victim of the Silencer of Screams, though he has otherwise been unable to help the guard investigate. In the mean time, he has helped the AAMS and AAMS Alliance Branch in their current Renewal Project. Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Alliance Members Category:Pia Presidium Category:Paladins Category:Alliance